Yavanna's Children (A Kiliel Story)
by Faerietopia
Summary: I was asked to write a story, where Kili and Tauriel have a baby. However, we all know Kili does not survive the Battle of Five Armies. So I decided to involve the ancient Valars in this story, in order to make it happen. This is NOT an alternate ending to Interlaced or any other story of mine. Characters and places are Copyright (c) of JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"This should have never happened! It is inconceivable!" Exclaimed Aulë over and over, pacing his working area to and fro.

Ilúvatar was walking by when he heard all the complaining, "Aulë, you sound uneasy. What troubles you?"

"One of your children has seduced a son of Durin! Blasphemy! MUTATIONS! They were not supposed to mate! Was there not an unspoken rule against it?" Exclaimed Aulë with exasperation.

"Oh, a matter of defective products. It happens once every 200 years. Do not panic, it can be fixed easily, just watch." responded Ilúvatar with extreme calm, as he began to move the figurines that represented each race on an Arda board. He scrambled them until there was no specific order. The result was disturbing.

"I just solved your problem. In three Arda days from now, there will be a great battle that involves five armies, all struggling for power. Your worry will be wiped off in the blink of an eye." Said Ilúvatar.

The impatient Aulë approached the Arda board to study the moves Ilúvatar played in detail. That's when he realized with horror what Ilúvatar just did... "Three sons of my Durin line have to perish?!" He exclaimed in absolute shock.

"What did you expect? Each of my children, no matter how lesser, is worth three of your best ones. Didn't you want the mistake corrected? I feel generous this day." Said Ilúvatar indifferently, as he flowed out of Aulë's workshop.

Aulë was morally devastated, thinking over and over, "What have I done? What have I done?" In his depression, he did not notice another presence that entered his workshop. A soft feathery hand caressed his shoulder, startling him. It was Yavanna, his wife...

"I saw some activity in the containers of souls. Have you been creative again?" She asked gently.

"No, but I am afraid I have made a mistake" replied Aulë, placing his forehead against hers. "I should have taken care of it myself. But in my impotence, I informed Ilúvatar. He has marked my Durin sons for destruction; three of them to compensate the loss of one woodland daughter" Aulë sighed.

"Death? How strange, I would have sworn that life was being created. An instant ago, I noticed two souls of conception missing; One from the elf container, and another from the dwarf one. Word got to me that they spiraled together as they descended to Arda. This is why I thought you were creating new races" Explained Yavanna.

Aulë widened his eyes, "Oh no, this is worse than I thought!" He held hands with her and took her to the Arda board so she could see for herself the mess Ilúvatar made. "I feel numb. Can you help me find the missing souls here?" He asked.

Yavanna saddened when she saw the bloodshed, in which the precious Durins of her husband would be murdered. The view in itself made her heart uneasy. But she promised Aulë to help him find the missing souls. Together, they scanned and searched the figurines one by one for a while. Yavanna finally smiled, pointing at the woodland daughter's figurine... "There they are! she is with child. Her stage is very early. And he is the father!" She said, pointing at one of the Durin sons.

"They have been marked for banishment, as defective products." He sighed with impotence, his head hanging low.

"I cannot allow this, I cannot support the destruction of unborn life." she said, removing both figurines from the Arda board and placing them on a smaller Valinor one that was unused. "Let the new race be my child. I will respond for it. But I will have to erase the parents minds first." Said Yavanna, all excited about owning life that was neither flora, nor fauna.

"You forget about Ilúvatar. He will be angry when he finds out!" said Aulë with concern.

Yavanna smiled at him, caressing his face... "What connects them with us is their minds. With no memories of their ancestors, Ilúvatar will not find them. This small board of Valinor will be my masterpiece. If he asks, tell him these two are my anniversary present. They will be able to bear the new creation, away from danger." she said, convincingly.

Aulë smiled at her, "How can I find the strength to deny you anything? Every single request of yours has turned to be of great importance, as it enhances our creations. What would I do without you?"

"Do you really want an answer?" She chuckled.

"I guess not..." was his response, as he turned to his wife for a gentle kiss...

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	2. Chapter 1 - Recreation

**Chapter 1 - Recreation**

Yavanna went crazy, searching around her husband's workshop for the materials she might need to complete her masterpiece...

"What are you doing?" Asked Aulë when he saw her enthusiastic search.  
>"Replenishing my board. It cannot be bare when my children wake" explained Yavanna.<br>"You take so many cares about two defective creatures. I don't know how could they even think of mating or make it work. He is so tiny and she is so tall..." He said doubting their capabilities.  
>"Are you telling me you question the power of love?" said Yavanna, giving Aulë THE stare.<br>"Well I.. I guess you are right, if you put it that way..." Said Aulë, getting out of her way so she could proceed.

That's how Yavanna began her sonnet...

"Let there be flowers; lillies, roses, marigolds, daffodils.. everything that blooms and fills the air with scents so delicate..."

"Let there be trees that shade and grow; bearing fruit, turning leaves, molting and re-green..."

"Let there be birds; the songs of morning and spring, may their flapping wings fill the skies in their migrating flights..."

"Let there be Ents; shepherds of the woods that keep watch of all living things..."

"Let there be mammals; squirrels, hedgehogs, deer, sheep... Anything that can breathe and add up to beauty..."

"Let there be butterflies and bees; The flowers will need to breed..."

"Let there be starlight in the night; A fire moon that fills the sky, HUUUUGE. And let the dawn of day arrive with golden sunlight strands..."

"Let there be fish in the sea; and a great abyss to keep my Valinor land from visitors that might disturb beauty and peace..."

"Let there be a cozy cottage into the trees, with man-made materials of great need..."

"And now, blowing winds and gentle breeze; let my inherited children wake from their sleep..."

* * *

><p>Morning has broken, with strands of sunlight that filtered between the foliage of the trees. They outlined a pile of leaves and ivies on the ground. There was an incessant chirping of birds from a nearby branch. A butterfly floated, until it sat on the pile. Two wing flaps and an abrupt toss of dry leaves shooed it away. From within the pile, a figure rose...<br>It was the daughter of the forest, Tauriel. She yawned deeply. Her knee-length red hair was in full disarray, with leaves intertwined between strands. She wore nothing other than the ivies that kept her warm in her sleep, like a blanket of leaves. Her first expression was a smile as her eyes filled with the beauty of the place and a breeze caressed her elven face.

Tauriel was like a newborn, weeping at the beauty of the daylight. The breeze filled her nostrils with faint scents of forest. She gave her first steps, following a trail of mushrooms on the pathway.

Not too far from the pile, embraced by tree roots, a figure slept all bundled in fetal position. He was the Durin son, Kili. Just like Tauriel, he wore nothing and his dark hair was a mess, tangled with dry leaves and particles of dirt. Tauriel found him first, curious of his shape and peaceful slumber. She sat by his side, allowing her fingertips to caress his beard stubble with a smile. His first reaction was to wave off one of his hands, as if scaring pesky mosquitoes. But he continued to sleep. Tauriel tilted her head to the side with curiosity, followed up by a soft chuckle. Her amusement sounds made him open his eyes, wondering where they came from. That's when his brown eyes met her forest green ones, and he was mesmerized.

Tauriel was Kili's first view upon waking. Only after all of his other senses reacted, is that he became aware of his surroundings. The chirping of birds, the wind that made the branches roar, the breeze that brought the forest scents... and an intense growth of feelings towards she who woke him up. He rose from within the tree roots, holding hands with her, as they set up for a long stride in the forest, to explore the marvelous place they were given.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. Chapter 2 - Exploring

**Chapter 2 - Exploring**

All along their stride, they saw trees of many kinds. Tauriel stopped at a particular view that left her in awe; From within the foliage of the trees descended sun rays, like hair strands, to the ground. Looking closer, some prismatic colors could be seen. Why was this? Surely there was a water body nearby. Indeed, the sound of a waterfall did not take long to be noticeable and, with it, a cold breeze that caressed their faces. She ran to the direction of the sound, only stopped by a bed of berry bushes that was on the way. Kili saw her running, and tried to reach her. But each of her strides was worth three of his. He finally found her. He was totally out of breath and glad for the bushes that stopped her from going any further.

The berries certainly kept their attention, they were red and ripe. Kili began to pick them and Tauriel followed suit. They collected as many berries as they could, until there was no more room left in their hands. They had nowhere to store them, as they wore nothing other than their skins. So it was time for a better idea, time to sit and eat them. Tauriel began to devour her berries one by one and fast. She must have been really hungry because soon enough, she ran out of them. Kili still had some, as he ate slower.

While he was minding his own business, Tauriel began to lick her lips while gazing at the berries in his hand. Kili turned his face to her, questioning with gestures where were her berries gone. In his mind, she picked as many as he did. But she showed him her bare hands, so he decided to share with her the ones he had. He witnessed with astonishment how she made them disappear fast, until there was one left. He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to preserve the one he had. But she was quick to lift it from his hand and place it in her mouth. Half of it was out still, when he decided to risk biting it directly from her lips.

Fast thinking made her lay down. He followed suit, pinning her wrists against the ground to prevent her from blocking his move. With no defense from her part, he proceeded to nibble the berry from her lips. The brushing of his mouth on hers caused them to have a pleasant sensation. It tickled. Tauriel chuckled softly to Kili. They gazed into each other's eyes, repeating the move they made. They began to kiss gently. It felt good, so they kept it up, rolling under the bushes as the kiss intensified...

* * *

><p>Yavanna observed her recreation with tenderness, fascinated with how intense could be love between two creatures, whose races were so different from one another. Although they looked cute making gestures, she thought it would be handy for them to be able to communicate.<p>

"Let there be speech between them" She said.

Just as she pronounced those words, Ilúvatar passed her by and saw her so entertained playing with her figurines in the piece of Valinor board. It picked his curiosity...

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am being creative" she responded..

Ilúvatar took one of the figurines, examining it in detail, "there is something oddly familiar about them. They look like mine and Aulë's children"

Yavanna smiled, "Of course they do. Imitation is the best form of flattery and I copied the best"

Ilúvatar raised an eyebrow at her. "You are an odd one!"

"Why thank you. Can I have that back?" She pointed at the figurine that Ilúvatar took from her board.

"Oh, of course. Here it is" Ilúvatar handed it back to her. She quickly replaced it in the board with a smile.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes and going back to whatever it is he was doing.

* * *

><p>After a long time of rolling and kissing, Kili and Tauriel heard the waterfall again. Both rose from the ground to chase the sound. It did not take them long to find it. The view was impressive. There were vines hanging from the trees above the running water. A few boulders here and there, especially behind the waterfall. The borders were covered with mossy grass, and so was the bark of the trees. As usual, Tauriel ran to it, tossing herself into the water with a loud splash. She was joyful. Kili felt odd, but worse was to stay standing there all by himself. So he decided to follow her lead into the river. He coiled as soon as his feet got in contact with those chilling waters.<p>

Tauriel saw him entering shyly. She pulled him by the hand, smiling at him while he looked around with concern. The cold water was not half as amusing to him as it was to her. After a few steps, he misplaced his foot on a mossy rock and slipped, nearly falling if it wasn't for the fact that he held Tauriel tight by her waist. She embraced him tight, making sure he was ok. Only then, she placed both her hands together to fill them with water, which she poured all over Kili's hair. He began to relax, curling his lips into a smile.

Suddenly he looked up and saw the log cabin that was set up for them. He looked at Tauriel and pointed at it, pronouncing his first word, "_dûm aya ai-mênu_" Tauriel stared at him totally confused, "_adab_?" she responded when she noticed the cabin. Both stared at each other, unable to understand the words each said. Tauriel did not speak Khuzdul and Kili did not speak Sindarin. After fruitless efforts to help each other understand their words, they both lowered their heads with frustration. Suddenly, Tauriel pronounced the word "Home!" and Kili smiled at her because he could understand it. "Home!" he repeated after her. They smiled, embracing each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	4. Chapter 3 - Moody

**Chapter 3 - Moody**

Several weeks passed and they were quite fluent in the common language. However, Kili felt helpless, trying to learn yet another language he was not familiar with, which has been quite common as of late in his beloved Tauriel. She has had morning sickness everyday, ending up with a hunger he could not quite understand. A caterpillar had less appetite than her. He was already afraid to kiss her, fearing to end up baptized with her digestion. In order to eat, he had to take his meal away from her first, and then bring hers home, or else she would eat her portion and his, leaving him starving for the day. She began to feel his distance and it was not a pleasant thing to her.

"_Melleth nin_? Are there anymore of those berries?" she whispered to him.  
>He raised both of his eyebrows, remembering he ate the last ones while she was still asleep.<br>"Not in the house, but I can get some more for you" he responded, carrying a shoulder bag that Tauriel improvised for storage.  
>"Can I go with you?" she said all excited.<br>"No, I will not allow it. You are not feeling well and I will not risk you. I will return soon, I promise!" he said, caressing her face gently.

She smiled at him, puckering her lips for a kiss, but he kissed her forehead instead, departing soon. Her eyes questioned him, but he did not seem to notice it. His one-tracked mind was set in getting her berries. Even though Kili did his best to not let her see he was worried, he was truly panicking inside. Tauriel was his everything, and he would do anything in his power to guarantee her well being.

After a reasonable walk, he found the berry bushes. He grinned widely as he approached to them. His grin was slowly erased when he noticed the bushes were bare. Not a single berry left, not even new growths. Kili sighed, for it meant he would have to walk further, in order to find some. He paced the surroundings, totally out of luck. Finally he was tired and hungry. He sat for a moment to rest before going on. That's when an acorn bounced on his shoulder from above. He looked up and saw a pair of squirrels fighting for them at one of the branches. They took their struggle somewhere else. Hanging from the branches, he saw apples. The tree was crowded with them. So he climbed it to get as many as he could store in his bag. Some fell to the ground, which did not worry him because he could get them later.

Soon enough Kili climbed down, taking the apples that were on the ground and heading back home. On his way, he began to devour one or two of them, They were ripe and delicious. He tossed the cores carelessly, happy that he came home with something to eat for his beloved. Soon as he entered the cabin, his smile was erased with the scene he witnessed; Tauriel sat on bed, embracing her knees and rocking herself back and forth with tears in her eyes. Kili thought the worse. He dropped the bag and ran to her aid.

"What's wrong, love?" he said softly to her.  
>"You were gone for too long, where have you been?" she said sobbing.<br>"Trying to get you berries. There is none left in the bushes, so I had to improvise. But I found these! They are ripe and sweet. Just try them!" he said, smiling at her while handing her an apple.  
>"I want berries!" she said demanding. Kili sighed with exasperation.<br>"Tauriel, don't be irrational. Didn't you hear that there is none left?" he said, getting annoyed that all his efforts were up to nothing.

She could detect his annoyed tone and she had enough. First, his distance, and now he was mad at her.  
>"You do not understand my feelings! You do not care about me!" she said with tears in her eyes.<br>"By my beard, this is getting out of hand. What do you want?" he asked, visibly annoyed.  
>"I want you to leave! Get out of here!" She yelled at him.<br>"Fine! Granted!" He responded angrily, as he emptied the bag from all the apples he got for her. Once empty, he wore it again, grabbed a spear, a couple of apples for later, and headed to the door. He began to curse in Khuzdul under his breath.

Tauriel frowned, watching him depart, "But you just arrived. Where are you going?" she said sobbing.  
>"Away from you! I'm going hunting. Do not expect me anytime soon! You are hungry? There is apples. Else, starve!" Harsh words, but he was going nuts with her incomprehensible mood changes. It was too much for him to handle. He needed out to clear his mind and hunting would surely help him ease down. He did not turn back on his way out, so she would not notice the tears of guilt in his eyes. Kili felt bad for being harsh to her. Poor thing was exhausted, unable to discern well.<p>

She watched him depart through the window. Once he was away from sight, she bailed regretfully like a baby. He would not be gone if she did not tell him to. With resignation, she watched the tabletop crowded with apples that he brought for her. She wiped her tears and decided to try one. The first bite felt like a heavenly snack. They were ripe indeed and very sweet. Soon enough she devoured about a dozen of them with desperate bites. Oddly enough, they eased her morning sickness sensation. However, she was so stuffed she got a tummy ache. Tauriel embraced herself for a moment, realizing her nipples changed to a darker color.

"I must look awful..." she thought. So she headed down for a bath in the waterfalls. That would surely calm her down...

Several hours passed and Kili returned home almost at sunset, with his bag full of fish. He was heavily exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He kept rehearsing apologetic words to tell her, but none were needed. Soon as he opened the door, Tauriel took his spear and bag off him, placed them aside, and embraced him tight, kissing him with desperation.

"Kili, I'm sorry _melleth nin_, I'm sorry." she said between sobs.  
>He smiled at her, misty eyed... "It's me who is sorry. Can you forgive me?" he told her.<br>"I love you!" was her response.  
>"I love you too!" he answered.<br>Kili kicked the door shut behind him, engaging with his beloved in a passionate kiss. They spent some time trying to make love. They could not finish it, they were so tired. It wasn't long before they fell asleep on each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4 - Discoveries

**Chapter 4 - Discoveries**

Aulë sat by Yavanna's side, sighing deeply, "It is over. The Durin era is over. Now starts the era of Ironfoot." He expressed with resignation.

"I am sorry to hear. I know what the line of Durin meant to you." said Yavanna sympathetically.

"But enough of that. How is your project so far?" asked Aulë with interest.

"Oh it is wonderful! And I love it everyday more. Your son is doing so great. Here, see by yourself!" Yavanna handed Aulë her tiny piece of Valinor, which she treasured deeply.

A smile drew on Aulë's face, as hope began to gleam in his eyes, "To think I marked him as defective... The one child I was disappointed on is the only one that makes me proud now!" Aulë wiped a tear from his face.

"If a lesson is to be learned here, it is this; Never underestimate the power of love. They were capable of finding the right soul mate, even when we sent them in the wrong bodies. That's where I differ from Ilúvatar. If someone is to blame for their union, it is us, not them. I never thought fair to make them pay for our mistake." Yavanna lectured Aulë.

"Thank you!" Said Aulë, honestly grateful for the wisdom of his wife.

* * *

><p>The season of Autumn was close by. Tauriel was blessedly free of morning sickness. But that only gave way to new symptoms; Her belly was swelling and with it came cramps. She refused to stay inside of the cabin. It was so boring in there, while the great outdoors were full of beauty. She kept Kili company on his fish hunt. There she was, sitting on the grass nearby, while weaving a wreath of wild ivies. Tauriel wore a sleeveless net gown she heaved out of vines and roots to keep her warm. It gave her an aura of ethereal beauty, like a forest fay. But it was not her wears that made her beautiful, anymore than her overall physical appearance; she looked radiant with a rosy tone about her cheeks that became rounded. A child-like gleam in her eyes that elusively examined Kili's perfectly toned body, with a shy smirk. Not hard to guess what was in her mind.<p>

Meanwhile, the son of Durin was minding his own business, following a stubborn fish with his eyes, spear in hand at the level of his eyes. When he was ready to strike, the fish scurried away between rocks. He tried to reach it, when his foot landed on a mossy rock, causing him to slip with a loud splash into the water. He cursed in Khuzdul under his breath, "By my beard, I was so close this time! That is the third miss today!" He yelled, tossing his spear away with frustration. It amused Tauriel, who chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" asked Kili, not nearly half as amused.  
>"It is precise to see your entire body language from my view, to know" she responded, chuckling more.<br>"So you think this is easy, eh? Come and do it yourself!" he said with sarcasm.  
>"Oh I take your word for it. But I have a better offer. How about we go harvest instead? Who knows if we find an exotic fruit we have not tried yet..." she said with a wide smile. It made her eyes almost disappear behind her swollen cheeks.<br>Kili could not stay mad at her for long, "I know where the biggest ones grow. Let me take you there!" he responded.

They walked for a long time. Along the pathway grew a few brown toadstools and white mushrooms. Some daisies and chamomiles outlined the ground. Tauriel was distracted for a moment. A hummingbird kept her from continuing, "Tauriel, you can watch the birds later. Come!" said Kili, pulling her by the hand. They stopped at a clearing deep in the woods.

"This way" he took her through a narrow pathway deep in the clearing. In a matter of seconds, they found water melons growing from ivies on the ground.  
>"You were right! These are truly big!" she smiled, when they heard a slight noise of crushed leaves. Kili looked to both sides, sneaking between the fir trees.<br>"What is it?" asked Tauriel.  
>"shhh! get down..." whispered Kili. Tauriel remained motionless.<p>

He advanced slowly, until he reached a boulder formation, with ferns adhered to it. He beckoned Tauriel with his hand. She carefully scanned the place, advancing slowly until she reached Kili. He pointed forward with a kiddie smile. She gasped with surprise when she looked in the direction of his finger and saw an elk, with the biggest antlers she has ever seen. It was eating grass. Her smile was big. She wanted to touch it.  
>"Tauriel, no!" he tried to stop her, but she kept moving forward. The elk lifted it's head to look at her.<p>

"_gae al, aras! gae al!_ easy... easy... _gae al, aras!_" she whispered softly, until her palm was caressing the elk's forehead. She smiled widely.  
>"How did you do that?" said Kili amazed.<br>"I just spoke to it. Come, it won't hurt you." she said gently.  
>Kili approached in disbelief. Tauriel took his hand and placed it to the elk's forehead. He smiled, when suddenly they felt tremors, with booming sounds like a pacing drum beat that scared the elk away. Kili's protective instinct kicked in, pulling Tauriel down to hide, until the sound died away in the distance.<p>

"What was that?" she whispered.  
>"I do not know. Let's collect our fruit and go back home" he responded fearfully.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5 - Changes

**Chapter 5 - Changes**

Each of them entered the house with a melon in arms. The scary impression of the tremors earlier still lasted in them for a while. Once inside of the house, Tauriel placed her melon on the table and got rid of her hand-made gown, which began to feel itchy against her skin. Meanwhile, Kili stabbed one of the huge water melons with his spear, parting it in two. It was an intense bright red inside. He yanked a piece of it to eat, and offered one to her. The abrupt breakage caused an impression on Tauriel, making her coil painfully in fetal position and hold one of her sides. It was a really bad cramp. Kili stopped what he was doing to aid her.  
>"It hurts! It hurts!" she sobbed, teeth clenched and eyelids pressed shut.<br>Kili felt helpless. In a moment of desperation, he simply carried her to the bed, leaning her back against his chest where he caressed her hurting side gently in circular motions with his warm hands, while humming a soft melody in her ear. It eased her down.

Her skin felt softer than he remembered it, which was a pleasant sensation. It smelled sweet too. He could not contain himself. With the tip of his nose, he traced her neck up and down gently, from her ear to her collarbone. His lips nibbled softly the invisible line that his nose traced. His hand slid all the way down her swelling belly, until it reached her nether region. She let out a pleasure sigh, turning her head to kiss him. He turned her to face him, laying her flat on her back gently as he pinned her against the bed with his weight. He positioned her legs to take her at that very moment. She did not oppose. On the contrary, she welcomed it. They were craving it after all. With a passionate kiss, they set out to make love the entire afternoon, totally forgetting about the water melon they split open...

* * *

><p>Aulë watched in disbelief the very same act that costed him his Durins. He could still not grasp the idea of an elf and a dwarf mating, regardless of his wife's many explanations and the theory of soul mates, in which the races did not matter at all.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Yavanna, curious to why her husband was paying so much attention to her project.

"Oh, nothing of importance. I was just taking care of your experiment. Is all" Aulë could not bring himself to explain his sudden attraction to it.

"Give me that!" said Yavanna, taking her Valinor fragment from Aulë's hands and placing a dome of night over it. "Come, you need to rest."

They left the workshop for a moment...

* * *

><p>For the past few months, Tauriel had cramps and cravings of many things, being Kili one of them. He was still asleep in the cabin when she had that strange sensation of smelling bad. The scents of things were too strong for her, even the delicate scent of lavender flowers nearby made her nauseated. Naturally, she would be constantly dizzy and tired. So she went down to the waterfall to take a bath. Carefully, she stepped on the rocks until the water level was up to her waist. Goosebumps crowded her creamy skin, as sensitive as it was to cold, and surely those waters were chilling. She sank into it, surfacing immediately by tossing her head back as her wet hair swiped in the air like a whip.<p>

She began to feel her skin with her fingers, which was indeed soft as Kili described it. She caressed her big belly gently with both hands for a moment, deep in thought while taking a moment to examine her body changes; Her belly was projected forward. Her breasts were bloated, like two sizes more than her average and her nipples were still dark. She squeezed one of them gently... a thin line of milk streamed out of it. She observed the translucent liquid between her fingers like it was something foreign to her. She sighed, embracing her big belly. That's when she felt a kick from inside out. It made her gasp. Another kick followed up the previous, only this one was harder. She caressed her belly, whispering some chants in Sindarin to ease it down. It was time to get out of the water and return to the cabin.

"Kili? Please wake up!" She said, shaking him vigorously. He groaned lazily.  
>She kept shaking him until he opened his eyes, "What is it?" he asked all groggy.<br>"My belly moved! Give me your hand!" She placed his calloused hand to her belly, "Did you feel it?"  
>"Yes!" Kili sat on bed, placing both his hands to her belly. It kicked again, and this time a shape of a tiny foot with toes could be outlined on her skin for a few seconds. They were both astonished.<br>"Did you see that?!" Asked Kili with excitement.  
>'Yes I did!" responded Tauriel equally excited.<p>

Dumbfounded, they looked at each other's faces establishing eye contact. They began to laugh like fools. But truth is they were scared.

"I am hungry" she said softly.  
>"Me too. Let's see what we can find today. Are you up for a long walk?" he asked.<br>"Sure. The fresh air could do me good." was her response.  
>"Right, let's go!" Kili wore his shoulder bag (the only thing he ever wore), grabbed his spear, and wrapped his arm around Tauriel's waist, helping her up as they set out to leave the cabin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	7. Chapter 6 - Impression

**Chapter 6 - Impression**

They walked for hours, in search for fruit to no avail. Every tree, bush or vines were bare. Most of the trees had turning leaves, and some were molting already. It seemed like someone already harvested before they did. Kili's stomach was growling loudly at him and Tauriel's feet were clumsy. Finally she felt dizzy and energy lacking.

"Kili, we must stop. I cannot continue. I need to rest." She said, exhaling each word.  
>"This is no time to give up, we have to go on, how else will we find something?" He responded.<br>"Then by all means, continue without me. I'll wait here." She said exhaustively.  
>"I cannot risk leaving you alone. Just a few steps more." He did not finish his sentence when he saw Tauriel sitting at the roots of a tree.<p>

She looked terrible; extremely pale with dark circles around her eyes, her eyelids could hardly be kept open and her gaze was lost. Her ankles were indeed swollen from the long walk. Kili was terrified. He sat by her side heavily worried,  
>"Tauriel? Tauriel!" He cradled her head between his arms, frowning.<p>

The angle made her face point up. She opened her eyes slowly to look at him, when a foreign movement high above his head distracted her for a moment,

"Kili, I see fruit in this tree..." She whispered.  
>"You must be hallucinating, I already looked." He said stubbornly.<br>"Did you look up?" she asked.  
>"Tauriel, there is nothing here, trust me." He responded with refusal.<br>"Then what is that shape waving high on the branches?" She whispered with a faint tone of sarcasm. He turned his face up and there was in fact a small bunch of pears... Way up in the highest branch of the tree they sat at. Obviously, Tauriel could not climb in her current state. Kili gulped, knowing it would be his task alone. So he began to climb.

The way up seemed longer than he thought. He was struggling with some branches that were too high for his dwarf-sized limbs. At a given moment, he almost fell from half way up when a branch broke. He embraced next branch, pushing himself up with difficulty, until he was safe again. He panted with fear.  
>"Are you alright?!" Yelled Tauriel from bellow.<br>"Yes, I am almost there!" Kili responded to appease her. But truth is he was only half way there.

Those tremors of a few months past were back, making the ground shake. Loud paces like drum beats felt closer and louder. Kili held tightly to the branch he was at. Tauriel opened her eyes wide, shaking her head to left and right as her dizzy gaze tried to see where the sound came from. This time, it did not die away in the distance. It stopped abruptly, and so did the tremors. Right in front of Tauriel, there was a tree that wasn't there before. She thought her hunger was such her imagination must have invented it. But then she noticed a pair of big bright yellow eyes staring at her directly. She screamed in terror at the top of her lungs.

"TAURIEL!" yelled Kili when he heard her scream. It made him loose balance. He could not grab the branch this time and he fell from the pear tree, screaming. His fall was suddenly muffled by a bed of branches, perfectly interlaced with one another, like fingers of a humongous hand. He looked around himself to the unfamiliar formation he did not remember being there, and then forward. He was petrified with those big yellow eyes staring at him directly. He tried to scream, but terror took the sound before he made it.

"BWWWWRAROOM!" it said loudly. It's voice echoed all through the molting forest. The bark hand where Kili was held began to descend slowly until it was on the ground, placing Kili there safe and sound. His mouth was wide open as he looked at the giant creature that saved his life. Then he witnessed with impotence how it collected the pears he struggled to get before he fell. But it did not keep them. It gave them to Kili instead, along with some other fruits it has been collecting on the way. Tauriel smiled when she realized the tree giant was friendly, "Ent!" she said. Kili fainted at that very moment...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	8. Chapter 7 - Boredom

**Chapter 7 - Boredom**

With Tauriel lacking energy, and Kili fainted, they would not go far. So the Ent lifted them both gently in its bark hands, along with the fruit, and took them back home. Kili woke up a few minutes later...

"I had the weirdest dream; We could not find fruit and you were ill, I climbed a tree to get some. Then I fell and this tree giant caught me. It was enormous, Tauriel. Its eyes stared at me." whispered Kili, impressed.  
>"Actually, that was not a dream. The tree giant is an Ent. It is friendly! It brought us back home. And there is more of them." Said Tauriel smiling.<p>

Kili rose up from the floor a bit numb. He opened one of the windows to breathe some fresh air, when an avalanche of apricots, pears, apples and pomegranate pushed him back. They crowded half of the room he was at.

"What the... " He was quickly interrupted by Tauriel, "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you; The Ents made sure we will be well fed. So they replenished us with fruit."  
>Kili was dumbfounded. "Right" is all he could say while still looking at his crowded surroundings.<p>

* * *

><p>The boards were aligned on a tabletop in Aulë's workshop, probably for maintenance. Manwë removed the respective domes of each, including Yavanna's project, sprinkling them with ice glitters, and blowing gently all over each board to make sure the glitters would disperse evenly. As Lord of winds, air and clouds, he was responsible for the coming winter. Manwë then replaced the domes to each board and turned to Ilúvatar...<p>

"It is done." Manwë said.  
>"Yes, it is done." responded Ilúvatar.<p>

They headed out of the workshop for the day...

* * *

><p>There was not much that could be done outdoors; the river was frozen, the trees had no leaves, and the cold would chill their very bones. Not even a single bird would sing for them. The only sound was the paces of Ents all over the place. Occasionally a noise of piled up branches would be heard atop of their cabin roof, as the Ents would help keep them warm. The indoors were so boring... Tauriel found a way to entertain herself, by braiding and weaving cotton threads, twigs and old roots to make themselves coats. Kili, on the other hand, decided to collect the pits of every fruit they ate for no particular purpose other than mere boredom. He would classify them by size order, making a line of them along the table.<p>

The cabin was equipped with a stone fireplace, as part of the man-made materials Yavanna added for them. Tauriel finished altering her gown to add the cotton threads to it, and would soon finish the throw she was making for Kili. She smiled while trying hers on. Kili turned to look at his beloved. His lips curled into a mischievous smile as he gazed at her with love. He contemplated her from afar, with a better idea in mind; He abandoned his organization of pits to approach her. Kili embraced her from behind while she was siting, trying to finish weaving his throw. He slid his hand under her gown to brush her nether region gently with his fingers while kissing her neck with desire...

"Let me feel your warmth" He moaned to her ear with need of her.  
>"Please not now. I don't feel well" She responded softly.<br>"Come on, I promise to be gentle..." He said, sucking her earlobe with desire.  
>"Kili, no! At least not this day, <em>melleth nin<em>!" She said with determination.  
>"Very well!" He let go of her, totally upset with her refusal.<p>

So he grabbed his spear and a random fruit from the pile, and returned to the table to discharge his frustration on it. The fruit he randomly picked was not soft at all. In fact, it seemed like wooden. He could not open it easily, so he decided to grab the spear with both hands, rubbing it between his palms. He used all of his concentration in trying to open the strange fruit as he believed he could drill through it with his spear. The longer it took, the bigger his frustration was. Tauriel was almost finishing the throw she made for Kili, when the scent of smoke filled her nostrils.

"Kili, what are you doing?" She asked demandingly.  
>"What does it look like? I'm trying to open this fruit, but it is very stubborn" he responded with frustration.<br>"_Melleth nin_, that's a pine cone." She responded softly.  
>"Oh I knew that! I'm almost there!" He said, not wanting to admit he didn't know. But he did not stop drilling through it.<br>"Kili, I think you should stop. Whatever it is you are doing is filling the house with smoke." She said, coughing, but he did not listen, stubborn as a mule and determined.  
>"KILI?!" She yelled at him.<br>"What now?!" he said, interrupting his foolish entertainment to glare at her, when the pine cone was set on fire. With a loud yelp, he let go of it.

As an impulse, Tauriel yanked the spear from Kili's hands and hit the pine cone in flames with it. It fell into the stone fireplace, as the smoke rose through it. They looked at each other with astonishment and back into the flames. The cabin felt warm immediately. Kili then discovered a smart way to entertain himself, and it was collecting as many pine cones as he could find from the pile. He learned that day how to make fire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	9. Chapter 8 - Skills

**Chapter 8 - Skills**

For the past four weeks, Kili spent his days collecting pine cones, sticks, branches and anything that could keep the flames burning inside of the cabin. When he wasn't busy collecting flammable material, he spent some time carving dwarf rune patterns along the table legs, window frames and even the door, all to keep his mind distracted from the fact that Tauriel was not being half as willing as past season. She, on the other hand, weaved throws, trousers, tunics, boots, and even blankets out of organic materials to keep them warm outdoors, when and if they had to go. Her weaving skills improved with each creation, to the point of almost looking like any textiles or fabrics that could be found in Arda. When she wasn't weaving, she would spend some time caressing her heavily pregnant belly, while deep in thoughts.

Her navel was completely stretched to the point of disappearing. At that moment, she was precisely caressing her belly, while sitting on bed. She sighed, turning her head to Kili, who was carving the door frame for the fifth time today.

"_Melleth nin_?" she said softly. Her sweet voice startled him, turning suddenly to her.  
>"Yes?" He said with a hopeful smile. He knew that tone all too well.<br>"Am I still beautiful?" The question was totally random and it took him by surprise.  
>"Of course you are. Why do you ask?" He stopped what he was doing to come closer and sit by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.<br>"My belly keeps growing and moving" she said with concern.  
>"I have noticed. It's as if something grows inside of you" he said.<br>"I was thinking the exact same thing." she responded.

Kili positioned himself before her, placing both his hands to each side of her belly and rubbing it gently in circles. She gave him a lazy smile. He leaned his face on top of her belly carefully afterwards, his brown eyes staring at hers with a kiddie glow to them. He curled his lips with that characteristic smile. His overall facial expression made him look innocent. She entertained her fingers, placing his hair behind his ear while gazing into those irresistible eyes.

"Tauriel, it has been long since last I felt your warmth. I miss you" he said with that deep voice of his, so gently he sounded cute.  
>"I'm sorry, <em>melleth nin<em>. I have not been feeling well" she responded, running her fingers through his hair.  
>"I know" he said, sighing with resignation and staring at nothing in particular.<p>

His gloomy face spoke louder than words, making her feel bad. It was obvious he was needing it, but he would not force her. She placed her finger under his chin, pulling him closer for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined slowly. He laid flat on his back, embracing her close to him without breaking from the kiss. She slid one of her hands down his hips, until it reached his arousal, caressing it soothingly to help ease down his need...  
>"Thank you..." he exhaled after a while, relieved.<p>

* * *

><p>Aulë entered his workshop hurriedly to keep count of creation materials in his inventory, when he found his wife carefully brushing away some snow from her board. He had unpleasant news for her;<p>

"Melkor is back" He said.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Melkor, he returned yesterday. Do you remember what happened the last time he returned?" said Aulë with a straight face.

"This is not good. He must never know of my project, or he will try his hand at altering the natural order of events." Said Yavanna, scanning the workshop for a place to hide her project.

"I know, this is why I thought wise to tell you." Responded Aulë.

"Quickly, give me one of your solstice boxes. We never speak of it again until it is safe to do so!" Said Yavanna, hiding her project in the box, away from view.

"Agreed!" Responded Aulë, adopting an absolute silence and apparent calm. Yavanna did too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9 - Incoming

**Chapter 9 - Incoming**

At the shoulder of an Ent, Kili traveled during daylight for life signals of either flora or fauna. He was fully bundled in the garments his beloved weaved for him from organic materials, to resist the cold, and yet he shivered. He already missed the warmer days in which he could go outdoors freely, hunting again. Everyday for three weeks it was the same search, as long as there was no snow storms to force him stay indoors. He always returned home to Tauriel after his daily reckonings. Sometimes he left early, when Tauriel was still asleep. Her condition was very advanced, making her rest mostly. When not resting, she spent time melting some snow in order to have water for any purpose; from drinking to cleaning or bathing. The waterfalls were still frozen and she missed them dearly.

During one of these expeditions, and after hours of reckoning, Kili asked his ride partner to stop. The Ent offered its hand for Kili to jump in so he could be lowered to the ground, where he could make a closer examination. He brushed off some snow from what seemed to be a mound. To his surprise, he found a new growth; it was a sprout of some sort of perennial vegetation. He smiled widely. It meant the birds would soon migrate back. He collected just one leaf to show Tauriel, climbing back into the Ent's hand for a ride home. He was all excited upon returning, slamming the door open when he got back home. Tauriel had her gown on and was getting ready to melt some snow for water, when Kili startled her...

"Love, look what I have found! I took this sample from a new growth out there! It's just a sprout, I know. But soon there could be more!" He said all excited, as he placed his evidence on Tauriel's hand.  
>"This is wonderful news!" She said all joyous, giggling like a young lass. They held each other's hands with excitement, smiling widely. Kili squeezed hers a little tight, making her gasp.<br>"Sorry, sorry! I guess I got a little carried away..." he said, feeling foolish.  
>"Oh it's alright. I'm fine. I'm... " She responded, unable to finish her sentence when her water broke. Both their smiles erased simultaneously, as they looked down at Tauriel's legs being soaked by that viscous substance. The floor was a mess, and so was her gown. It needed to be washed. "Uh oh" she said with embarrassment...<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my, oh my, oh my! How could I forget? It is the ninth moon already!" said Yavanna with excitement, ready to get hold of her project, when Aulë practically yanked it from the table.<p>

"I want to watch! This has been tickling my curiosity for some time now!" he said.

"It's my project! Give it back!" she demanded.

"What is all this commotion about?" said Ilúvatar, who was walking by when he noticed the abrupt movements.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just telling Yavanna she forgot to set the spring." said Aulë to cover up.

"Is this all? Are you sure?" asked Ilúvatar.

"Absolutely positive. Now if you excuse us, we have some work to do!" said Yavanna, picking up her husband's words.

Ilúvatar raised an eyebrow at them both, shook his head and left the workshop rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kili's eyes and mouth were wide open. He began to scratch the back of his head nervously, feeling impotent to the scene before him; Tauriel ducked on the floor, embracing her belly and groaning painfully. Her teeth clenched, her eyelids tightly shut, her neck veins inflated, her face red with the extreme pressure. The pain eased for a moment, giving her a chance to pant heavily. Tears rolled down her cheeks. During that brief moment, he attempted to carry her to bed when he got yelled at.<p>

"Don't... You... Dare... Touch... Me!" She said between gasps, glaring at him.  
>"What will you have me do?" He yelled, oblivious to what was happening and terrified for not knowing what to do.<br>"Hold me!" She whimpered painfully. He ducked with her, extending his arms to embrace her, when she grabbed both his hands, squeezing them really hard. Another contraction, stronger than the previous, had her groan again. She gasped between intervals.

"LET GO OF ME!" She demanded, just to quickly make up her mind, "No, no, don't go! Please!" she said whimpering. Kili was very scared. Never has he seen her so helpless and despairing. The amount of pain she projected was beyond anything he could possibly imagine and it was making him really stressful.  
>"Lay down!" he said.<br>"NO!" she yelled. It was only wise for him to remain silent.

Each time the contractions were stronger, in a process that seemed to never end. There was a very brief interval after the fifth contraction, between the previous and the next. This time, Tauriel squeezed Kili's hands so hard, he felt her fingernails digging deeply into his flesh. He groaned loudly, but it did not compare to what she was going through. The child began to crown, stretching her nether regions to their maximum capacity. She groaned longer this time, the pain was so unbearable she screamed loudly. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets with the pressure. Right at that moment, a tiny head showed out of Tauriel's body. She let go of Kili's hands finally. As an impulse, he cupped both his hands under her to receive the tiny body, as it began to slip out easy once it got past the shoulders.

The baby was born finally and the pain was over. Tauriel panted heavily, extremely exhausted and fully spent. She began to sob uncontrollably, lower lip quivering as she embraced her now sagging belly. Kili held the blood soaked baby in his arms, dumbfounded to the frail life before him. He laughed nervously like a fool, with tears in his eyes. It was a very healthy baby boy that began to cry at the top of his lungs. With one arm, he held the little one, while embracing Tauriel with the other. She retrieved the little bundle from Kili's arm, embracing it close to her heart. The baby did not hesitate to turn his face to one of her breasts, taking her nipple in his mouth and feeding from it with devotion. Kili embraced them both, kissing Tauriel's forehead and bursting into tears. The sole thought of losing her was too much to bear. Kili was glad the worse was over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	11. Chapter 10 - Aftermath

**Chapter 10 - Aftermath**

Kili sliced some fruits for easier access, placed them on a rustic bowl, and brought them to bed, where Tauriel was breastfeeding their son. She smiled, contemplating that little bundle of love. The baby had his mothers large green eyes and his father's chin. His ears were pointy like mama's and big like daddy's. His head was mostly bald, with strawberry blonde sideburns. He was a very robust baby. Tauriel entertained herself counting his fingers and toes, while the baby fed from her. She smiled, fascinated. Kili sat by her side, watching their son with wonder. The little one fell asleep with his mouth pressed against Tauriel's breast, snoozing peacefully. His rounded cheeks became rosey.

"I still can't believe we have a baby!" Said Kili, still dumbfounded.  
>"And a very healthy one. Isn't he adorable?" Said Tauriel deeply moved.<br>"That he is. He has your skin." Responded Kili.  
>"And your fingers" she said, chuckling softly.<p>

Kili shared his fruit slices with Tauriel. The sweet taste felt rewarding to her, after hours of being in labor. He placed the bowl aside for a moment to wrap his arms around her waist, as they both contemplated their baby.

"I really had no idea what was happening to you, love. You had me all scared. Truth is, I was afraid to lose you." He said, resting his chin over her shoulder.

"Oh melleth nin, I'm sorry for having been unfair to you, after you were at risk for me many times. I would not have survived on my own." She admitted.

"I have my own family now to look after. I love you both!" He said.

"Yes. Although.. I must say, the house has never looked so lovely as it does now. You carve beautiful ornaments." She said, teasing.

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, with so many things in mind to respond, all of them naughty. But he refrained, laughing heartily instead, "Don't you dare!" He said. They shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>"Well, that turned out nicely. And you said it would be a mutant!" said Yavanna to Aulë.<p>

"How was I supposed to know? Go figure, a child of mine and a child of Ilúvatar. Although I never doubted mine would provide the better genes..." Aulë bragged.

"You think so?" said Yavanna, chuckling. "Then I guess you will not oppose me borrowing another of yours and Ilúvatar's children. We need to give the new race a spouse."

Aulë opened his eyes wide, "I really must trace the line here. Those two were stressful enough for me as it is. Why not making the boy an Ishtari?"

"You cannot be serious. All this bother to nothing? Come on, Aulë, I am sure you can spare another dwarf. And I know Ilúvatar will not even notice me taking another elf. He has too many. Besides, weren't you saying your children provide the best genes?" said Yavanna with sarcasm.

"The answer is no. And that's final!" Said Aulë.

"Please..." said Yavanna, batting her eyelashes at Aulë. He sighed.

"Oh, that's foul play! Anything but that stare! You know I can't deny you anything when you do that... Oh well, alright. But no more. The spare ones will have to suffice!" Said Aulë, trying to keep a straight face.

Yavanna smiled at him, "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed, bringing back the song of birds and the sound of water. Most of the snow melted away, revealing patches of new grass here and there. Kili and Tauriel ventured out together, all bundled in the textiles she made. Tauriel carried her baby in a chest bag she improvised to keep him warm, her breasts exposed so he could feed at will. The old oaks had a few new leaves growing. To their surprise, the sound of water was exactly what they thought it would be... the waterfalls were functional again. They stared at each other mischievously, no words were needed.<p>

Soon enough they stripped of all those clothes and splashed into the waters, giggling like children. Tauriel played with her baby, sinking him into the water and pulling him out again quickly. The cool waters against his tender skin was a new sensation that made him ticklish. The baby laughed each time Tauriel pulled him out of the water. Meanwhile, Kili climbed the rocks and boulders on the side of the cascade carefully. Once on top, he grabbed a few strands of vines, balancing with them and dropping himself close to where Tauriel and the baby were, splashing them upon falling. They were happy, and this paradise was theirs to enjoy.

* * *

><p>Six months later, when no one was looking, Ilúvatar sneaked into Aulë's workshop to keep an eye on Arda. He made sure no one followed him in.<p>

Ilúvatar remembered the figurines from Yavanna's project and decided to have his own fun. He picked a figurine of an immortal daughter of Rivendell and a figurine of a Numenor son of the line of Isildur, and put them together. He thought maybe if he messed with his own children this time, Aulë would have no reason to make a scandal out of it.

"This will be my secret. I wonder what the mix of these two races will be like" He thought, sneaking out of the workshop the same way he came...

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
